narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiga (Fire)
Background Jiga is a missing-nin and part of the New Janin, Personality Jiga has proven himself to be sadistic and cocky, just like Ruiga (Fire). Appearance Abilities Jiga excels in hand to hand combat. Part I Takumi Village Arc Excited to finally have another mission, Koharu (Fire) was joined with Ryoto (Fire) and Hanako (Fire) to Takumi Village escorting a group of merchants without Satoru Sarutobi because he had a bigger mission to take care of. Along the way, it was noticed that smoke was coming from deep within the Village, prompting Koharu to investigate leaving Ryoto and Hanako. Upon doing so, he was attacked by a couple of unknown ninja. After escaping them and reporting to his team, it was decided to try going down a different route in hopes the mysterious ninja weren't after them. In addition one of the merchants, suggested the group split into two to allow the weak and younger members a further protection. After the teams were split up, with Hanako going ahead with the weaker group and Ryoto with Koharu staying back to protect the first group, Koharu went to check the area again and found one of the merchants, dead. Koharu then returned to his group in time to see the enemies attacking and then just as quickly retreating. This allowed Koharu and Ryoto to realise the enemies were after a target in the other group. After catching up with Hanako's group, Koharu and Ryoto confront the merchants, It was revealed that one of them was actually Princess Shun, heir to the Village Head, It was also explained that a dangerous group of ninja called the New Janin conjured a coup d'état and killed the Villages leader. Fearing that their combined skills would not be enough to protect Shun, The Merchants hired Konoha for extra help, but pretended it was an escort mission because they were low on money. Hanako (Fire) was furious when she learned that Shun (Fire) purposely decided to use the innocent merchants as a decoy for her escape from the Criminals. Later, she was told that Shun has lost her faith in others because of her troubled past of growing up in a terrible village. Later, the youngest brother of the the group and the one who killed the merchant, Ruiga (Fire) attacked Koharu and his teammates. Despite outnumbered, Ruiga's unique water technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique easily overpowered Team 3 (Satoru) as they fought images of themselves. Unfortunately, Ruiga ran off with the princess while Team 3 (Satoru) were distracted. Koharu went after Shun leaving Ryoto and Hanako behind with the Merchants. While looking for Shun, the second brother, Jiga (Fire), appeared. Armed with two Tantō, Koharu summons a snake named Kondai (Fire), much to Jiga's excitement. Kondai doesn't attack, instead throwing Koharu off of him, refusing to help him. Kondai laughs at Koharu. When Koharu tells Jiga he and Shun are friends, he asks Koharu if that's something Koharu decided arbitrarily, Koharu confirms this, but decides that it is one more reason to reach Shun, to really get to know her. Kondai tells Koharu that if he agrees to become his underling, he might help, but Koharu arrogantly blows him off. Jiga attacks Koharu, but Kondai protects him. Angered that Koharu told him to leave, Kondai rampages and attacks Jiga, who suddenly feels ill. Koharu uses the opportunity to strike, using Drilling Hand of Lightning but his attack is dodged by Jiga. Ruiga arrives at their location. Koharu distracts him with shadow clones. Ruiga takes control of the debris using Earth Style, to destroy Koharu's clones. Koharu destroys a boulder coming at him. Ryoto, Hanako and The Merchants arrive at the scene. Ryoto and Hanako join in on the fight as they struggle against Ruiga, Koharu uses his Sharingan to dodge Jiga's blades, as Ruiga prepares a Earth Release attack Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon. Hanako and Ryoto attack it with their own ninjutsu. Ryoto using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Hanako Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, using its explosion as a smokescreen to get to him, holding his arms apart so he can't weave hand seals. He throws them aside as Koharu throws himself at Raiga, who punches him with a rock gauntlet, revealing it as a shadow clone, the real Koharu coming after him, and landing a kunai on his shoulder. Ruiga tries weaving hand seals, but Koharu activates his own jutsu, Fire Release: Internal Flame, which he claims even the best regeneration jutsu can't overcome. The flames consume him killing him. A weakened Jiga prepares to finish them off, but Ryoto kills him by piercing him with multiple kunai. Trivia * Jiga died by multiple Kunai piercing his body.